


The Wild Cradle

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Deaf OC, Explicit Language, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hard of Hearing Steve Rogers, Killing, M/M, Miscarriage, Mob Boss Clint Barton, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: It was an eat or be eaten world. Everyone was out for blood. Two mobs had taken over New York, The Starks, and The Bartons.  Both of them were out for blood. It was plain to see that they would do anything to take the others out. Barton had Natasha Romanov while Stark had Barnes. Both of them were good at their jobs, and neither of them missed a kill that they were set out to kill. The two hated each other in school, and nothing was going to change that.Now they were forced to work together on a kill while trying to survive. Barnes had a family to get home to while Romanov had no one at home or so she thought. Bruce loved her, and she loved him even if she didn't know it. Both loved to have sex with each other. Let's see how well they work together and can they make it home in one piece without killing each other first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story from me. It's not A/B/O 100 percent, but it is there. Also, I wanted to do a mob story where Tony is a mob boss, and Bucky works for him. There will be lots of anger, killing, and language in this. If that isn't your cup of tea, then this story may not be for you. Also, it will go into detail about the killings.

The limo had pulled up to a big house in Brooklyn. It was all white on the house side with a garden out front. A man stepped out of the limo after the door was opened for him. He smiled at the driver as he grabbed out a hundred dollar bill. "Here you go," said Bucky.

He liked to tip his drivers well. The man gave him a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Barnes. I will see you later," he said as he walked around to the other side to get back in and drive off.

Bucky walked up to the walk with one bag in his hand. It's all he needed when he went away. He grabbed out his keys as he reached the door. The wind blew as he put the key in the lock, and it started to pour. So Bucky put his key in the door then went in once it was unlocked. He dropped his bag down and took his coat off than picking up his bag he went upstairs. "Steve, I'm home," Bucky called out. 

"In the bedroom," was the reply Bucky got. 

The man walked towards their bedroom than went in. He sat the bag down in the closet after putting in the code which unlocked the door. Once it was sat down, he shut the door then heard it click to know that it was locked. Bucky looked over to the bed his husband was currently laying on the bed breastfeeding their five-month-old son, George. "I love you," whispered Bucky.

He could see their son resting nicely against Steve's 4th month pregnant belly. The two of them had agreed to have their kids close together. It worked out well with Bucky's job and everything. "Hey, Steve," said Bucky walking over to the bed.

Sitting down on the bed, Bucky laying down next to steve. "Hi, Buck, it's good to see you," Steve told him as they leaned in to kiss each other. 

This kissing and laying with each other was regular for the two of them. Whenever Bucky got back, they would do this. After the kiss, Steve went back to watching their son eat. A moment later, George stopped sucking on the breast, which was a cue for Steve to sit up. "Let me help you up," Bucky stated.

Bucky helped Steve sat up. The two of them smiled at each other. George removed his mouth from his mom's breast. "Thanks, Buck," replied Steve. 

"Steve I was wondering what you wanted to do today since it's a cold and rainy one? I know I am normally tired after getting home, but I have missed my family," Bucky said.

Bucky looked down at his son before Steve put him to his shoulder to burp him. "I am not sure. We could stay in with the kids and enjoy time with them," said Steve smiling at Bucky who leaned in to give Steve another kiss which Steve returned. "I don't feel like doing much else. 

Steve felt Bucky's flesh hand being placed on his stomach. Bucky felt a small movement coming from it. "Sounds like a plan to me and it would be nice to stay home while relaxing with the kids," Bucky replied.

It had been a while since they had any real family time together. Lately, his job had been taking him away more. It wasn't comfortable being away, but Bucky wanted to give his family the best life that he could. Steve, on the other hand, wasn't worried about money at all. A family was the only thing that mattered to him. "Great then we are all set."

Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss as George latched on so he could eat some more. Bucky sighed as he heard a cry from the other room. James slowly got out of bed. Otherwise, George would get cranky. He hated sudden movement. "I'll go check on Sari," Bucky said. 

Their daughter Sari was 14 months old. She was surprised baby, but they were happy to have her. Steve looked down at George, who paid him no attention as he kept on eating. You could say that Steve was delighted with his life. A moment later, Bucky came into the room with Sari. She smiled at Steve as they came over to the bed. Once Bucky put her down, she crawled over to him. "Hi, Sari. It's nice to see you," Steve spoke to her while signing to her. 

She let out a small quiet giggle as she snuggled closer to her father. George gave her a look. His face started to go red, and his eyes began to leak water. It was plain to see how much George didn't like his sister at all. Sari babbled as best as she could to her father. "This is the life," Bucky said going to stand in the doorway. 

Bucky was thrilled with their life and didn't faze him that his daughter was deaf. Her mother was hard of hearing. Bucky looked down at his phone as it rang. "Bucky, could you help me?" asked Steve.

The man shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have to take this," Bucky stated as he stepped outside the door.

Steve let out a sigh and tried to keep the tears from falling. His husband let out a sigh as well. Bucky knew this couldn't be good at all. Steve wasn't the type to ask Bucky what kind of work he did, nor was he one to complain about not knowing what his husband did. "Hello," Bucky said. 

The man on the other line spoke quietly. "Are you alone?"

He knew about Bucky's family. Also, the man knew they didn't know what he did. Bucky smiled to himself even if he wasn't happy about this at all. "I am. My family is in the other room," Bucky told him. 

The man gave the nod even if Bucky couldn't see it. "I have a job for you if you want to take it," he stated.

Bucky let out a sigh. He knew he would take this job even if he didn't want too. "Go on," Bucky stated. 

His boss was happy that he was going to listen in. "It pays well, but you would be away from your family for a few days or maybe even longer. It depends on how quickly you can get the job done," said the man. The man knew how much he could get Bucky to do without pushing his buttons too much. "Also you would be working with someone on this. Her name is Natasha Romanov."

Bucky cursed under his breath. First off, Bucky hated to work with people, and Natasha was at the top of his list. They had a history together. In the past, they had worked together but had never been married or dated each other. It hadn't gone so well. "I don't know," Bucky started. 

His boss sighed. "Please Bucky?" he asked him. 

He wasn't sure about it. The pay sounded good, but being away from his family would be hard. Bucky sighed some more as he took a moment to think about it. He started to pace around the upstairs hallway. "Can I think about it? I would need a few days. I hate leaving Steve alone right at this moment. Plus I just got back today, and you know the history I have with Natasha," said Bucky.

Mr. Stark frowned, but Bucky was a good man who worked hard for him. So it wouldn't be a big deal to give him a few days to think it over, but this job needed done and done quickly. "Fine, but I am only giving you two days," Mr. Stark told him. "I need you here in New York City in three days if you take the job. Also, I will give you a big bonus for doing this."

He smiled at that. At least he could spend a little more time with his family before heading out. They both knew he would take the job anyway. Bucky was one of the best killers around the world, and that's why Mr. Stark hired him. He didn't have to get his hands dirty at all. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I won't let you down," said Bucky as he hung up.

You could say the man was very thrilled that Bucky agreed to do this even if he hadn't said he did. Bucky walked back towards their bedroom. He slowly opened the door, then walked inside as quietly as he could. Bucky watched as Sari tried to snuggle close to Steve, but it was hard with the growing baby inside of him and George taking up space as well. "Hey Buck, is everything alright?" Steve asked, looking up to him.

The man looked deep in thought. Bucky changed his face and plastered a smile on it. "Yes, everything is peachy right now, Steve. I got a call from my boss. He needs me in New York in three days," stated Bucky.

Steve put a frown on his face as he moved Sari away from him. He slowly got up and out of bed before picking Sari up. Steve walked over to Bucky, who took George. The boy wasn't crying anymore, but he wasn't happy either. "Do you have to go? You got back today, and the kids miss you. I miss you as well," Steve told him.

Bucky gave the nod. "I do sorry. The pays good and if I do more jobs now then when it's time for our third child to be born I can be home more. Boss has told me this," said Bucky looking at Steve before leaning in to kiss him. "Plus I will get a bonus on this one."

Steve returned the kiss and smiled back at him. "Fine, but I don't wike it," stated Steve as he walked from the room. Steve wasn't going to fight Bucky over this battle right now. Not when he was going to leave in three days. "I wish you didn't have to leave so much, but I understand that you have a job to do."

The man followed after him tickling George as he went. They made their way down the stairs and into their big kitchen. Steve put Sari in her high chair then locked it into place as Bucky held onto George. "So what is for breakfast?" Bucky asked Steve.

Steve shrugged his shoulder as he went to look in the fridge. They didn't have much in there seeing as Bucky had been away. While Steve did most of the shopping, Bucky had been helping out lately. So even though Steve had gone to the store before and after Bucky left, they ran low on food. He was eating a lot more now. "Well, we could have bacon, eggs, and toast," replied Steve.

Bucky smiles at that. "Sounds go to me, Steve. Can you get Sari food ready?" Asked Bucky.

Their two kids smiled up at Bucky. Sari was on solids. On, the other hand, George was still on the breast. A few moments later, Steve came over with some food. Peas and carrots for Sari. "Here you go," Steve said as he sat them down.

Right away, Sari started to play with her food. She had taken her right hand and smashed it into her potatoes, then lifted her right hand and threw it at the wall. She laughed as she did this. George tried to reach his hand out to get the food as well. He wanted to copy his sister. Bucky took George's hand and smiled at him as he gave Sari a look. Steve went to get a towel to clean up the mess. " We don't throw food," said Bucky gently to them.

Sari nodded her head as if she understood, but she did not. A rag was handed to Bucky to get the Sari cleaned up while Steve cleaned up the floor. Bucky started to wipe her face as Steve sank to the floor. "This is what I have to put up with day in and day out while you go away to work," Steve spoke in an angry voice.

He could hear the laughter coming from George with Sari trying to laugh and Bucky full out laughing. To Steve, it wasn't funny at all. He had to clean it up all the time and deal with it for Bucky to come in and have fun with it. Bucky's head snapped up. "I am sorry that I work all the time. It's not like I want to, but if I don't, then we wouldn't have anywhere to live," stated Bucky an angry voice as well. 

Steve threw his rag down on the floor. "Fine we would be ok without this big fancy house, but no you think we need it so since you think that you can take care of the kids and clean it up. I am going to lay down. I am fucking tired, and I can't deal with it today Bucky."

He stormed from the room then went upstairs. Bucky sighed as he cleaned up the mess on the floor and wall after the Sari was cleaned up. Bucky held on to George the whole time. George yawned then Sari yawned. He quickly fixed Sari some lunch since he didn't know how to cook, George could have breastmilk later. Bucky then walked up to the stairs with the tray after putting the kids to bed. "Steve," Bucky said as he knocked on the door. 

Steve let out a sigh as he got up. He was hungry and needed to eat; otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten up. Bucky smiled at him as Steve opened their bedroom door. "Don't fucking smile at me, Bucky. I am still angry with you. Give me the food and go. You can sleep on the couch until you have to leave in three days," said Steve.

Bucky gave him a look. "If that's the way that you want it then fuck it. I'll call my boss and say I can be there tonight. I'll see you later, Steve," Bucky said as he pulled out his phone. Steve slammed the door in his face. "I can be there tonight if you want me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is a flirt in this chapter. Even if she doesn't like someone, she is willing to flirt to get what she wants. Now Natasha doesn't always use the skill because she does have value to herself, but it does come in handy from time to time. Also, talk of sext in this chapter. Tony would still be for the accords in this, but he doesn't like Ross; that's why he is hell-bent on someone taking him out. The accords may play a small part in this but not much. I used them for this chapter, but they could come up later as well. No bashing of characters here but Ross even then it isn't much.

While Bucky went out of the room to call his boss, Steve took the food and went back over to the bed. He sat down on it, then started to eat his food. About a moment later, Bucky came back into the room. Walking over to Steve, he smiled at him. "I have to go now, but I will be back soon, Steve. I know you are angry with me, which is fine. I get it. See you later as he kissed Steve on the cheek. 

Steve didn't speak to Bucky as the man went to get his bag. Once his food disappeared, Steve stood up, leaving the room. No words were said as Steve put his plate in the sink once he got downstairs. Bucky slammed the door as he went out. He wasn't going to make up with him if Steve didn't want that. "Stay safe," called out Steve.

While Steve was mad at Bucky, he always said that before Bucky left. Steve couldn't pinpoint why he had to say it, but he felt the need to always say it. "I will," said Bucky as the car pulled out.

Once they were on the road, Bucky gave the man some money. "Heading away for a while on a business trip?" The man asked as he drove on. 

As Bucky leaned back into his seat, he sent Steve a text which he got no reply.

Bucky: I love you, Steve and I am sorry I have to leave.

He put his phone down afterward. Bucky sighed. It was easy to tell that Steve was still mad at him. "You could say that. It's not a business trip but close enough. I wish I didn't have to go away," said Buck.

The man gave the nod. "I understand. All of my kids are grown, and I wish I could go back to spend more time with them. Know this; they will enjoy the time they get to spend with you," he spoke to Bucky.

Bucky leaned his head back on the headrest. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Steve was angry with him, and he had screwed up big time. "I know it's hard right now. We have two kids. One is a fourteen-month-old while the other is five months old. Plus we are expecting another one and to top it off he is mad at me right now," Bucky said as he closed his eyes. 

The guy turned around and looked at him. He smiled at him." Everything will turn out alright. Don't worry about a thing. You will see. I bet it is hard on him as much as it is you." 

The rest of the ride to the airport was spent in silence. Bucky gave the man another tip as he got out of the car." Thanks for the ride and talk. You have a nice day." 

Bucky walked into the airport with his bag over his shoulder. Everything he needed was at Stark Tower. It wasn't safe to bring guns to an airport. He walked over to the counter to get his ticket then went to wait in line to be searched. As Bucky got up there, he took his metal arm off and put it on the belt. The guard searched him over." You are clear to go through now," he said.

The guard let him through, and Bucky smiled at him. Bucky then put his arm back on then grabbed his bag. He walked to where he needed to go then hopped on the plane when it was time. After Bucky was in the air, he fell asleep. He was woken up when they landed then Bucky got off the plane. Bucky made his way to the car." Mr. Barnes over here," a man said.

Bucky walked over there. The door was held open for him, and he climbed in." Hello, Bucky," said Mr. Stark.

He would have jumped had he not know Mr. Stark might have been there." Mr. Stark," Bucky replied. 

Mr. Stark gave a small smile to Bucky. He handed him a packet which Bucky took then looked down at it. It was a big thick one. Which meant that this might take longer than Bucky wanted to." I need you to take care of this as quickly as you can," Mr. Stark said as he handed him a smaller package. "It has your money in it. Miss Romanov is here as well. The two of you will work on this together." 

Bucky didn't smile as he looked over to her. She gave him a small smile but quickly put it away. Their history was strong, and she didn't care for him at all. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I will take care of it as quickly as I can," Buck stated.

Natasha looked over to Mr. Stark. "I will as well Mr. Stark. It's good to see you again, Mr. Barnes," she said joking.

"Well, it's nice to see you as well, Miss. Romanov," replied Bucky.

So that things wouldn't get heated, Tony spoke up. "Your cover story is that you are a married couple. The two of you have only been married for a few days." 

Bucky shook his head. He couldn't do that at all. Even if it were pretending to be married, he wouldn't do it. Bucky wasn't one to cheat on Steve. "Sorry, Mr. Stark but I can't do that. Maybe we could be siblings instead or something," Bucky said, looking down.

Natasha started to play with her hair. She couldn't believe that he was going to make this hard. That's part of the reason she couldn't work with him. "Mr. Stark, I can work with that. So we should go with it," Natasha stated with a smile on her face.

He looked up at her. "I am sorry, Natasha I can't do it. It's still cheating in my eyes," said Buck looking her in the eyes at that point. "And I can't do that to Steve. He doesn't even know what I do for a living. Also, Mr. Stark, I am gay, not straight or Bi, and I don't think I could pull it off." 

Mr. Stark smiled at him. "No worries, Barnes," said Stark as they pulled up to a hotel. "This is where you will be staying for the night. In the morning you will catch a plane out of here and to the place where you need to go. The tickets are in the packet. I want you both to study it real good."

They both gave him the nod as the door was opened. Bucky waited for Natasha to get out before he stepped out. He gave her a small smile as she frowned at him. They walked into the hotel then up to the welcome desk. "May I help you?" she asked them.

Natasha smiled at her. "Yes, you may, Miss. My friend here and I have a room for the night here," she said. Bucky gave her a look. She didn't look over to him. She could fill him in later. "It's under Miss. Moore." 

The lady gave the nod as her fingers started to click on some buttons. "I have found it, Miss. Moore. You will be in room 105. Ground floor to your left," said the lady. 

Natasha gave her a nod then left a tip with her. She then walked away with Bucky following close behind her. He didn't say a word as they went to their room. Bucky knew better than to do that. Once there and in the place, Bucky put his bag on the bed by the window. He knew Natasha would want the bed closest to the door. "So what's up with this room and who paid for it?" Bucky asked as Natasha grabbed out a credit card. 

She shook her head as she put her bag down. Then Natasha grabbed out her cell phone. A quick call was made before she answered him. "Mr. Barton paid for this room. Mr. Stark and he split the cost of everything we would need. Anything extra we need to pay for ourselves," Natasha said.

Bucky gave her a nod then looked at her. "Ok great. If you want to shower then go ahead. I want to call home," Bucky told her. 

Natasha stuck her tongue out at him. "Whipped already Bucky. I would have never thought it of you but then again Steve, and you grew up together. I am gonna go shower so you can call your man before we have to go radio silence," replied Natasha. 

She unzipped her bag then grabbed out her nightclothes. "I am whipped, but it's a good whipped, Natasha," Bucky said in a cold voice. He wasn't happy right now, nor was he going to pretend to be. "Maybe you should settle down with someone then you would understand." 

Bucky grabbed his phone as she went into the bathroom. She slammed the door, but Bucky didn't care. Natasha got on his nerves very much. Once she wasn't in earshot, Bucky started to dial but thought better of it. It wasn't too late, only 7 o'clock. Steve would still be up so he could video chat him. He walked over to his bag and got out his computer. After turning it on, Bucky started up the video chat. "Hey, Steve," Bucky said.

Steve had his computer up and turned on. He looked at the screen and seen that Bucky was calling. It was easy to answer it now then it was earlier. He was still angry but not as bitter. George was feeding right now, but it didn't bother Steve too much. "Hi, Buck," replied Steve.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Bucky, looking at their son. 

He could see Sari curled up next to him. "Not at all. Sari went down about an hour ago or so. She is cutting a tooth or getting ready too. George, on the other hand, has eaten at least three times in the last hour. So this is a perfect time to call," Steve said. 

Bucky smiled at Steve. He was happy to see his family even if it would only be a few moments. "Great, I miss you guys already, and I am sorry about earlier," said Bucky blowing him a kiss.

Steve returned the kiss by blowing one back. "I miss you, as well. I am also sorry about earlier. It was easy to blow up when I shouldn't have. If you want, after the kids go to bed, we could have computer sex," said Steve.

Bucky grinned at that. It was very tempting to have computer sex but he couldn't because of Natasha. "Well, as much as I would like that, I can't. The walls are thin here, and I am sure someone is in the room next to me plus I have a roommate tonight. Someone I will be working with," Bucky stated.

He gave the nod to Bucky. Steve was ok with it. "Maybe we could have phone sex then," Steve said.

Bucky shook his head. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you pregnant," said Bucky. He smiled at Steve. "It's all the sex that you want that I love. I need to go now, but I love you very much. Phone sex is going to have to wait, but I will take a rain check on it. We have got a lot to cover tonight." 

Steve smiled at him. "Alright, it's fine, and I can't wait for it. I'll see you soon." 

Bucky turned off the computer as Natasha came out. "I heard all of that," she said, drying her hair.

She had come out half-naked to get clean underwear. Her tower was hanging loosely on her. "So what? Steve and I love sex. It's the greatest thing in the world," Bucky stated as Natasha walked over to him.

"It sure is," she whispered in his ear. She then smirked at him. "Would you like to do it?" she asked.

Bucky shook his head. "No, thanks. You know I am not into girls, and we have work to do," he stated. 

Natasha walked away and back into the bathroom. She was disappointed in him but not by much. A few moments later, she came out. "So who are we killing this time, and why does it need to be two of us?" She asked him as she plopped down on his bed.

He pulled the packet out and looked at it. "Well, it's a Thaddeus Ross. He is some higher up in the Government who wants to take away people's rights. This kill should be an easy one. I bet that's why we have to work together," Bucky said, looking at her.

She shook her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. "Maybe it would be easy for you but not all of us have your flawless skills when it comes to killing. I may be an excellent killer, but you are a better killer," she said.

Bucky shook his head at her. "No way you are better than me. I have different skills than you which work in my favor, but you are a skilled killer," spoke Bucky as he got up. "You can look this over. I am going to use the bathroom and order us food."

Natasha nodded at that as she began to read. "It says here," she called out. "That he wants to put something in place called the accords. People are fighting it, but it doesn't seem like they are winning. One person says it needs to be amended before they would even bring it to vote."

He let out a laugh from the bathroom. "Sadly, that is what the world is coming too. I can see why we have to take him out," Bucky said as he walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of Miscarriage in this chapter. It's towards the end so if it bothers you can skip this chapter. Summary of the chapter in bottom notes.

They spent most of the night studying Ross before going to bed at 3 in the morning. Sure they had to be up at six, but Bucky and Natasha knew they could sleep on the plane. When the alarm went off at six in the morning, Natasha woke up then went to wake up Bucky. He groaned as he sat up. “Natasha, I know we have to get up, but we had a late one last night. So what is our cover story?” Bucky asked as he swung his legs off the bed. 

She smiled at him as she pulled out ids. “I had these made last night. We aren’t married but siblings who were adopted. I have letters here from our real fake parents that we are trying to find. If we play this right we could get very close to Ross,” said Natasha. 

Bucky got out of bed then went into the bathroom to use the restroom. While he was doing that Natasha started to order food, but she listened to him first. “That’s great, Natasha and thanks for all you have done so far. Do you have the full backstories?” Bucky asked.

Natasha smirked as she said “Yes I do. Now let me order breakfast.”

While that was going on Bucky went to call Steve real quick. Bucky left the room to make this call. He put the phone to his ear then after dialing home. “Hey, Steve,” Bucky said.

On the other end, Steve had a smile on his face. “Hello, Bucky,” a sleepy Steve said. 

Bucky smiled to himself. He started to walk down the hall passing people in business suits as he did so. They gave him a small nod as they moved passed him which he returned. Once in the lobby, Bucky spoke to Steve. “I am sorry did I wake you?”

“Yea, but it’s alright. George woke me an hour ago to eat then Sari woke up cranky. So I went back to sleep after I got them back down, but I am glad you called. I wanted to hear your voice one last time before you went radio silence on me,” Steve stated.

Bucky smiled at that. “Well, at least they went back to sleep for you. I wanted to hear your voice as well. We are going to get breakfast before we head out. I miss you so much right now,” said Bucky.

Steve started to tear up. “I miss you as well. I wish you didn’t have to make this business trip. It’s hard when you are away,” spoke Steve.

He nodded at that as he took a seat in the chair. “I know, but I have too. It could be a good one for the boss and the rest of the world. I know it is and there is nothing I can do to make it better or easier for you. I will bring some stuff home to each of you. I love you, Steve but I should get back,” Bucky stated.

Steve smiled then spoke up. “Ok, I love you too. Stay safe.”

Bucky nodded as he hung up. He walked back to his room and went in after putting the key card in. Natasha smirked at him. “Breakfast to go. We need to leave now. Ross is on the move. Our flight has been moved up,” Natasha said.

She grabbed both of their bags then handed Bucky his. He nodded as they briskly walked from the room. In a moment, Ross was in front of him. They both knew what he looked like. Plus Ross had two FBI agents with him. “He doesn’t look like anything special,” Bucky whispered.

Natasha snickered. “Oh, but he is. This man holds a lot of power, and we get to take him out,” she replied with a big grin on her face.

She loved to kill when it was worth it. Taking out people who held power and tried to use it to control people was what she lived for. Bucky was like that as well, but he wouldn’t kill woman or children at all. “I see,” Bucky said as they followed him out of the lobby after checking out. 

Natasha got them into a cab, and they followed Ross to the airport. They were always two steps behind him, but it worked out in their favor. “He’s getting checked out now. We should let one or two people go ahead of us,” said Natasha to Bucky who nodded.

He let a family pass him, and the dad said: “Thank you, kind sir.”

“No problem,” said Bucky as they went through the check out after them. 

Bucky didn’t mind waiting plus it gave them a chance to lose Ross. They then could find him again, which they did quickly. “We are about three seats behind him,” said Natasha as they boarded the plane. 

Bucky smiled as they went to find their seats. He had a baseball hat on with sunglasses. “Great,” Bucky said to her. 

He wasn’t use to someone else taking charge. It seemed like Natasha had this all planned out. “Here,” Natasha spoke to him. She handed him his id. Now Bucky had a frown his face. “Sorry, but I had to go with some name, and I wasn’t sure what to use. So your name is Bret Smart.”

“Well, couldn’t you have come up with a better name? I hate it,” Bucky said to her.

Natasha shook her head. “I know you go by the Winter Soldier, but you need a name for everything else that you do. This name works for now. When and if we need to change it we can,” said Natasha walking down the aisle to take her seat. 

Ross gave her a nod as she walked by. She didn’t return it at all. Now wasn’t the time to talk to him or nod at him. “Fine,” said Bucky as he sat down.

She gave him a big smile. “Now on to our cover story. You and I were adopted when Bret was five and Tasha were three. We have no idea who is parents are and are looking for them. All we have is the last name, Dawson. Now we are 26 and 24. We started the search when we were 18 and 20, but we haven’t found anything until now,” Natasha stated.

Bucky was proud of the work she had done. He couldn’t have come up with all of that within the last 24 hours. “Sounds like a good plan to me. So now what do we do when we get there? Do you have a plan for that or are we going to wing it,” said Bucky.

Natasha smirked before putting her headphones on. “You will have to find out, Mr. Smart,” she replied.

While she listens to music or watched a movie, Bucky decided to catch some sleep before they landed. Ross looked back at them. He then looked over to his main man. “Who are those two back there?” He asked him.

The man turned around and looked then sat back down. “No one to worry about Boss. I am sure they are flying to where ever,” he stated. He looked them up but didn’t find anything since he didn't get an excellent picture of their faces. “Nothing is coming up Boss.”

Natasha let out a snicker. “The man isn’t going to find anything. Before I turned off my phone, I made sure he couldn’t pull anything up,” Natasha stated.

Bucky gave her a look seeing as he wasn’t asleep yet. “So you knew they were going to check us out? I saw them check a few people out but how did you know they would check us out?”

She smiled at him before answering. “I didn’t know that they would check us out, but I had a feeling. You never know with these guys, and he is high up. Plus they were checking others out.”

A few rows up, Ross looked at his guy. “So you are telling me that there is nothing on those two people? No one has a blank file. I want you to dig deeper and see what you can find out even if it takes you all day and night. I think they are up to something,” Ross said.

He had an eye for catching things like this, but sometimes he could be wrong. So maybe he was making to much out of nothing, but it was better to safe than sorry. “I will, but I am sure they are two people going to where ever,” said the man.

The man was tired and wanted to get home to his family. If he had his way, this isn’t what he would be doing with his time. Ross was someone that he hated but working for the man paid the bills, and that’s all that mattered. “Thank you,” spoke Ross. 

The two of them started to watch the in-flight movie. “Get some sleep, Barnes. It’s going to be a long flight. I can keep an eye on them,” said Natasha as she pulled out a notebook.

He nodded at her. “I will,” he said laying his head back and falling asleep real quick.

After he went to sleep, Natasha picked up his phone and started to go through the photos. She saw some from Steve’s and his wedding day then moved on to their first house. Natasha smiled as she looked at photo’s of Steve’s two pregnancies than the most recent one. After that, she was going to put the phone down because there wasn’t much else she wanted to look at. But something caught her eye. She opened the file. It showed some photo of a baby that couldn’t have been more than a few months old pre-birth. Like it had died before it was born. She would have to ask Bucky about it. A few hours later Bucky woke up. Natasha gave him a look. “I have something to ask you,” Natasha said as they got up.

It was time to get off the plane. Bucky gathered up his and Natasha bags before picking up his phone and looking at it. It was locked, but now it’s not,” said an angry Bucky. 

Natasha gave the nod as they moved forward. Neither of them took their eyes off of Ross. “I did, and I am sorry. It’s was so easy to get into it, and I wanted to know a bit more about you,” Natasha said. “So care to tell me about those photo of a baby who only looked be a few months old.”

As they got off the plane, she could see tears come to his eyes. Bucky usually wasn’t one to cry but this hurt him a lot. He pulled up a picture to show her even if she had already seen it. “That’s Jordan. He was our first son, but sadly he didn’t make it past five months. Steve went into labor early with him, and there was nothing that they could do. I rather not talk about it at all. It’s still hard even if we have two other kids with another on the way,” Buck stated.

Natasha patted his shoulder as they got into a car. The car knew to follow Ross and Natasha start to cry a bit. It got to her because she was told she could never have kids. “I am so sorry that it happened. It sucks big time,” she said. She also decided to share something with him. “You know my doctor told me that I would never be able to have kids.”

Bucky looked over to her before looking down at his phone. The photo was still up. It had been so long since he looked at it. “Thank you. I am sorry that you will never be able to have kids. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have my kids. They are my life as is Steve,” said Bucky with a small smile on his face.

He handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears. She took it and smiled back at him. “So how soon after that did you start trying again?” Natasha asked.

She was the person to get personal without getting personal herself. “Well, we didn’t start trying again after that. Sari was a surprise then at three months old, Steve found himself pregnant again. We enjoy having sex way too much. George was five months old when he fell pregnant again,” spoke Bucky to her. 

Bucky didn’t mind sharing this with her because he knew he could trust her in that way not to tell anyone. “That’s nice. I hope someday to find a good man or woman,” said Natasha with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They board the plane and learn some things about each other. Plus they keep an eye on Ross. He is also on to them a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since they had gotten off the plane and checked into their hotel. It was hard to find out anything on Ross seeing as he was very cautious right now. They did figure out that Ross was working on something at the moment. “Ross is getting on my nerves. I wish he would do something. It normally can have something in a day or two,” Bucky stated.

Natasha smiled at him as he pulled out a notebook. They were sitting outside at a dinner waiting for Ross to say or do something. She started to write in it. “I know, Bucky but we have to have faith that something will happen soon,” she replied. 

Bucky drummed his fingers on the table. “I know,” said Bucky. 

Someone was in the background watching them as they were watching Ross and his main man or guard. Whichever way you looked at it. “Boss, I have got a few things for you,” said the man. 

He pressed a finger to his earpiece and waited for Ross to reply. The man hoped that he would get praised for this. It was something big, and it would show how good he was at his job. Plus it would show how sloppy one person could be when they were trying to get something done so quick. “What did you get, Joe?” Ross asked.

Joe smiled as he spoke. “I found out that the man has a family. I also got an address, but no name yet. It wasn’t hard to figure out because the girl was very sloppy, but I am not sure how true all of this is. The lead could be a dead end. A false trail. So do you want me to look into it?”

Ross put a hand to his chin then started to think on it. Right at this moment, it was hard to decide what to do. They needed a name first. “We need a name first but good work on getting this, Joe. You can send someone to his house after we get that name. I do agree with you about her being sloppy. Her tracks aren’t being over very well,” Ross stated. You could say Ross was pleased about this. It gave him hope that they could catch the two of them quickly. “We were able to track a few things thanks to you, Joe. If it hadn’t been for you, then we wouldn’t have known any of this.”

The man gave the nod. He agreed there. “Thanks, I will get the name as soon as I can, and I am doing my job boss,” Joe said.

They were right. Natasha was covering her tracks, but it was sloppy work. Natasha wasn’t cleaning out the history on her browser nor was she closing out of tabs. In a few hours times, they would have Bucky’s name. It wouldn’t be hard. “How fast do you think you could get it?” asked Ross.

Joe smirked. “I can get it right now. All I have to do is get the man to sign something then I can scan it into the computer and work from there,” replied Joe.

Ross knew there was a reason why he kept Joe around. .The man was good with tech when Ross himself was not. “Thank you, Joe. Get on it,” Ross ordered. 

Without saying another word, Joe got up. He knew how easy this would be since he did work here from time to time. Joe smirked as he put on his uniform. He walked over to their table since they hadn’t been waited on. “Hi I am Josh, and I will be your waiter today. How may I help you?” Joe asked.

He gave a fake name to them. Natasha smiled at him. She was playing them, but Natasha didn’t know that Bucky’s family would be found out in the process. “I’ll have red wine and Bret what will you have?” she asked him.

Bucky looked up from his phone. He was checking to see if Steve sent him anything, which Steve did. He sent some photos. “I’ll have a water,” he said putting his phone away.

Joe smiled at them. “I will bring them out right away. Is that your family?” Joe asked.

All Bucky did was a nod. He didn’t feel like saying much more than that. “It’s our cousin’s family, but we are all close,” Natasha told him. 

“I see. My family and I aren’t close at all. I will be right back with your drinks,” Joe said walking away. He smiled as he went to get their drinks. Ross was also smiling once Joe started talking to him. “I have seen a picture of his family. The guy’s got two kids and looks like another is on the way. He is married to a guy which doesn’t matter because love is love.”

Joey didn’t mind who anyone loved anyone as long as they loved. “Thank you, and Joe keeps up the good work. See what else you can get,” stated Ross as he stood up to go to the bathroom.

As Ross walked away and Joe went to get their drinks, Natasha stood up. “I will be back. Watch our waiter, I am not sure about him,” Natasha said.

Bucky nodded. He could do that. While Natasha followed Ross, Bucky pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

Bucky: Loved the photo. Love you, Steve.

He didn’t notice that Joe had come back with their drinks. Joe looked over Bucky’s shoulder and down at the text. The next moment Steve sent a text back.

Steve: I thought you would, Buck. So I had to send it to you. I love you too. See you whenever you get home.

Joe stepped around as Bucky put the phone away. Once again Bucky didn’t notice anything because he was focusing on Steve which more often than not caused him to lose focus. “Here are your drinks, Bret. Do either of you know what you want to eat?” Joe asked.

Picking up the menus, Bucky study it real quick. He knew right away what he wanted. “I’ll have the fish and chips. My friend will have that as well,” Bucky stated.

He knew that Natasha wouldn’t care what she ate. Today wasn’t about eating at all, but about finding out stuff. Joe took the menus and smiled at him. “I will get it in right away,” said Joe as he walked away.

Bucky nodded at him as Natasha came back. She smiled at him before sitting down. “Ross isn’t staying. He is leaving in a few. Do you think you could stay here while I go after him,” Natasha said.

He gave her a look. “What did you hear?” asked Bucky.

Natasha shook her head. There wasn’t much that she had heard, but it was enough to get her to stop and think things through. “I can’t tell you, but I need to go after Ross to stop something,” said Natasha.

She knew if she took Bucky, then things would get real sloppy. Bucky would go after Ross and kill him straight up without thinking. She had to get to Ross before he could get to Bucky’s family. “Fine, but we are supposed to be working together on this,” Buck said.

“I know, and I am sorry, but it has to be this way,” Natasha said.

Joe stepped back over to them. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Ross had asked him to check on them. Natasha smiled up at him. “Everything is fine. I need to go, but Bret here will be paying for everything,” said Natasha as she got up.

Joe nodded as he walked away. He had to tell Ross right away. Plus he had a lead on where the family was at. “Boss, Natasha is leaving right at this moment,” Joe said.

The man let out a laugh. He then smiled to himself as he walked over to Joe. “I planted the bait, and she took it. You should be able to get to the family if you want now. Natasha won’t be able to get there in time,” Ross said.

Joe smiled at him. “I can get there as quick as I can. Do you want me to video it when I get there, so Bucky sees it?” asked Joe.

Ross stared off into space for a moment. He wasn’t sure that was the right way to go. “I am not sure about that. You could do that, but I want you to send a strong message to Bucky. I will be heading that way. We know where he lives now, and we can use it. I will be making a stop in Brooklyn as will you. So let’s head out now,” Ross said. 

He didn’t smile at Joe but did shake his hand. Joe returned the handshake. “I can hack into Steve’s phone and send a text to him on the way out. If he thinks Steve needs him, then he will go back home to him. It will work,” Joe said.

Ross nodded. “Get on it then. Go take care of Bucky then leave,” Ross stated.

Joe gave the nod as he walked back over to Bucky. He smiled at Bucky as he handed him the bill. “I figured that you would want it since your friend left. The food has been taken off,” Joe said.

Bucky smiled back at him. “Thank you, Josh. I guess I will go now,” Bucky stated. He threw some money down. “Keep the change.”

He took off as did Joe. Joe made it to the plane then hacked into Steve’s phone from using what he got off of Bucky’s phone. He smiled to himself as he sent the text.

Steve: Bucky, I know how busy you are, but I need you right now. It’s hard, and I need someone to help me out. The kids are needy right now.

Bucky checked his phone as it went off. There could be a sigh heard. After leaving the diner, he went back to the hotel. He had a feeling that he would need to go home. 

Bucky: Steve, I am working right now. Do you need me or are you lonely?

Joe wasn’t sure how to reply to that, but he had to go for it.

Steve: I guess it could wait, but I do need you. Sari is teething I am sure, and George has been hungry lately. Taking care of them is hard. Plus I am worn out.

As Bucky sat down on the bed, he sighed. It was plain to see that he would need to go home but little did he know that it would work out in his favor in the end. 

Bucky: Fine I will be home soon. I am not angry but pissed off Steve. It’s your job to hold down the fort when I am away. 

He put his phone down then started to pack his bags to head home. Bucky began to slam draws shut. Once he had gathered everything up, Bucky headed out the door then checked out. He caught the first plane home that he could. 

Steve: Thanks Bucky. I love you.

Bucky didn’t get the text since he wasn’t checking his phone. He was too angry to worry about it. Bucky had remembered to pick up his phone. Joe smiled at himself as he got out of the car Ross had lent him. He walked up the walk and to the gate. Joe shined a light on the keypad and got the code to go in. He then sent a text to Steve from Bucky.

Bucky: Hey Steve I am home. Can you let me in? I think I left my keys here or they are in my bag. I am sorry about my text earlier. It was wrong for me to send it to you. I shouldn’t take my angrier out on you. 

Steve sent a reply back.

Steve: It’s ok Bucky I understand. It’s hard, and I shouldn’t get angry at you yet again for the same thing.

Bucky: It’s okay. 

He didn’t believe how easy this was. Steve had bought into the whole I texted Bucky even if I don’t remember it. He didn’t even question the text from Bucky which was really from Joe. Joe walked up to the door, and it was open. He smiled as he walked into the house. “I’m upstairs, Bucky. The kids are down for a nap,” said Steve.

Joe nodded then spoke. “Great. I will be up in a few, and I am glad to be home. I missed you guys a lot.”

While his voice didn’t sound like Bucky’s, he had a feeling that Steve would buy it because his hearing wasn’t that great. Joe had read up on him on his way home. “That’s fine, Bucky,” Steve replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter, so if you don't like it or it's a trigger for you, then please don't read. Also, there are two killings in this chapter. I promise that there won't be any more rape after this. More sex yes, but no rape.

Joe started to walk around the house to see what he could find. Because right now he wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. Joe had a few things in mind, but it would be a long shot to do any of them. He smiled as he looked at all the photos that lined the walls. Each picture seemed to tell a story. Joe kind of felt bad that he had to do this, but the pay was great, and he got to let out any anger that he had. “Steve, I am coming up,” Joe said as he went up the stairs.

He hadn’t found much downstairs. Also with the house being so clean, Joe was a little worried that he wouldn't find a thing. Maybe whatever he was looking for here was kept somewhere else. So now Joe knew what he had to do. If he could get Steve to talk he would be in business. “Ok,” Steve replied.

Steve was sitting on their bed waiting for Bucky. He was wearing a lacy nightgown and had nothing on underneath him. It’s not like Steve wanted anything from Bucky, but this is how he was after the kids have gone to be or took a nap. Steve hated to wear underwear and sometimes he liked to wear woman’s clothes. Joe smiled as he made it up the stairs. He then walked down the hall. When he made it to the first door on the right, he slowly opened it. It was a nice size room with a crib in it. Joe smiled at that. He saw a kid sleeping, so he shut the door then walked on. Same with the other door on the right that he came too. “Steve where are you at?” asked Joe.

Barnes stood up then walked to the door. He opened up the door. There was a smile on his face as Steve peeked around the corner. Steve squinted down the hall to see if he could see Bucky, but it was hard to see anything. “Right here, Buck,” replied Steve.

Joe smirked as he walked down the hall. He didn’t say a word as he walked down the hall. The man was a smart one. If he spoke up now, Steve was sure to figure it out. Once down the hall, Joe smiled at Steve. Steve gave him a look. “It’s gonna be fine,” Joe said as he pulled a rag out of his back pocket. 

Steve could see the rag and tried to walk away, but Joe was quicker than him. He grabbed Steve by the arm then put the cloth into his mouth. After that was done, Joe took Steve into his bedroom. There was a smirk on his face as he pushed Steve down on the bed. Steve tried to say something but couldn’t. “It’s time for some fun,” Joe said.

He grabbed out some ropes. Joe took Steve's hands and tied them together after he got slapped a few times. Steve did try to fight back hard, but Joe was way too strong for him. Now all he had to do was call his friend, and things would be good to go. Joe pulled out his phone and called someone. On the first ring, she picked up. “Hello, Joe it’s good to hear from you,” she said.

While Joe believed that they were friends, Sharon knew that they were not. She was only doing this to get back at Steve. One time she had asked him out, and he turned her down. He had told her that he was seeing someone and now Sharon wanted him to pay for it. “I have him here so whenever you are ready to come over you can,” said Joe.

Sharon put a smile on her face as she walked out her door and got into the car. Within a few moments, she was at the house. She put the code in then went inside the house after walking up the walkway. It was easy to get in, and she was glad for that. She walked up the sidewalk. “I’m here,” she texted.

Joe smirked as he texted back. “In their bedroom and I will get him ready for you,” Joe said.

He got up from the bed then went to the end of it. Joe pulled Steve down to the end of the bed where he tied each leg to a bed pole. After that, he went around the room looking for scissors. Once Joe found some, he walked back over to the bed and crawled on Steve. He then started to cut off his nightgown when Sharon came in. “Is the pretty boy ready for me?” asked Sharon.

Steve shook his head as Joe got off of him. Sharon smirked as she came over to Steve. She took her hand then started to move it up and down his dick. Joe wasn’t watching her, but he was up by Steve’s head holding it up so Steve could watch. “You are free to do whatever you want Sharon,” Joe told her. 

While one hand was on his dick, Sharon took her other hand and rubbed it up and down his body. “I have always wanted to have you, Steve and now I get too,” said Sharon with a big smile on her face. 

There was a smile on Joe’s face as well. He looked at Sharon as she looked up to him. “Bucky should be here soon. Ross has made sure that Natasha won’t be a problem at all. She won’t be coming,” Joe told Sharon.

Sharon nodded as she moved her hand down to Steve’s dick. After she used that hand to play with it, she moved her head down there. Sharon put his dick in her mouth and sucked on it. A few moments later Sharon took off her clothes and put his dick inside of her. She started to rape him. Steve tried to move, but Joe slapped his arms and Steve laid still. “Thank you. I hear crying, Joe. Go check on it,” Sharon said. 

Joe got up then walked out of the room. He went to check on the kids while Sharon smiled at Steve. “I’ll be back,” called out Joe. 

She didn’t care how long it took him. There was this glow about Sharon that said she was thrilled to be getting her way with Steve. After she got done with sucking his dick, Sharon moved up. She started to kiss his cheeks then removed the gag to kiss him on the lips. Steve bit her lip, so Sharon slapped him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she said as she moved her hands down.

Sharon went back to kissing him as she moved to put his dick inside of her. Once it was inside of her, she started to move fast. It went on for a few moments before she pulled out. The kissing stopped then Sharon got off of him. She removed the ropes from his legs and helped him up. “We need to move,” spoke Sharon to Steve. 

Once Steve was standing up Sharon put his back against the bed before having sex with him again. She made sure that she was going as hard and as fast as she could. Steve could feel his back hitting the back of the bed. “Is he enjoying this?” asked Joe.

Sharon smiled before stopping. She wrapped a sheet around her then turned around. “I think he is. Now go back outside the door then wait there. The kids don’t need to see this,” said Sharon.

Joe left the room as Sharon moved Steve to the floor. They could hear George wailing outside the door as Sharon put Steve on top of her. She forced him to have sex with her. “If you don’t do this then your kids will die,” Sharon said to him.

So Steve started to have sex with her, but Sharon was making sure to help guide him. “This is so good,” added Sharon as she made sure that Steve was going very fast. 

After a few moments, she moved him off of her then laid him on the floor. She wanted to give him a rug burn, so that’s what she did. Joe knocked on the door a few moments later. “Sharon you need to dress him then let me in. Bucky’s on his way here. Ross texted me and told me; he is coming. Ross sent the text to him,” said Joe.

Sharon stood up and him dressed. After that, she moved him to the bed. Joe came into the room with the kids. He brought them over to the bed then put them on it. Sari walked over to her father while George kept crying. “I bet he is hungry, Joe,” stated Sharon as she sat down on the bed.

She pulled down Steve’s shirt then helped George latch on. George started to suck on the beast, and his tears died down. A moment later they heard a noise from downstairs. Sharon smiled. “Sharon you go meet him,” said Joe.

Sharon shook her head. “Hand me your gun, Joe, and you go. You are the stronger one right now. I want to stay and watch George feed from Steve's breast,” Sharon said as she looked down at George eating.

Joe walked from the room after handing his gun over. She smiled at Steve as she took one hand to start playing with the beast that wasn’t being fed off of. “Enjoy your fun.”

The door slammed as he left the room. Sharon smirked as she continued to play with his breast. “You were such a good boy, Steve. Let's do this again sometime,” said Sharon.

They could hear some noise going on downstairs. “Where is Steve?” Bucky shouted. 

Joe shouted back at him. “Steve is upstairs with your kids. Sharon had her way with him, and now she is playing with his breast as your son eats.”

Bucky started to see red. The next thing that they heard was a gunshot. Steve jumped as Sharon smirked. She had a plan in place. Sharn moved off the bed then made sure that George was in his father’s arms very well so that he wouldn’t fall after that Sharon picked up Sari and put her in her arms. “Let’s go,” Sharon said as she made them move. 

She held Sari close to her as they walked from the room. The gun Joe had given her was put to the side of Steve’s head. Sharon smiled as Bucky came up the steps. “Let them go, Sharon. It’s between you and me,” Buck stated.

Sharon gave the nod. “If that’s what you want,” she said taking a step closer to Bucky.

She had an idea about what she could do. There was a plan in place now, and Sharon hoped it worked. She didn’t even have to use a gun to hurt Steve or Bucky. Bucky gave her a look as she stepped to the side. “What are you going to do, Sharon?” Bucky asked her.

Sharon smiled at him. “I am doing as you say,” said Sharon.

A moment later she let go of Steve, and he started to fall down the stairs but thanks to Bucky’s quick thinking he didn’t get down but two steps. Sharon took that moment to take Sari and run. Bucky held Steve close as he hung on to George. They were ok. Neither was hurt, but Sharon had almost made it down the stairs when she turned around. “Sharon why not take a shot at me. If you were to kill me then you could have Steve,” said Bucky making sure Steve wasn’t going to fall any more as he slowly got up. 

Sharon smiled at him. She put Sari down on the floor then pointed her gun at Steve. Bucky was quicker though and got a shot fired out before Sharon could, but her gun did go off before hitting the ground. Bucky bent down the make sure that Steve wouldn’t get hit with it after a moment and when the gunshot when over them, Bucky removed the ties then the rag from around his mouth. “Bucky what’s going on?” asked Steve holding George close to him as he moved away from Bucky.

Bucky sighed as he got up and went to get Sari. She held on to him as Bucky went back up the steps. “Please come with me?” asked Bucky putting his hand out there. Steve looked at it. “Please, Steve. We can talk downstairs after I clean this mess up. Plus I need to let my boss know what happened.”

Steve nodded as he took Bucky’s hand. As Bucky helped him walked down the stair, Steve spoke up. “Is this what you do for a living?” asked Steve looking at Sharon as they went past her.

Bucky frowned. “Something like it. I didn’t mean to kill either of them, but I had to keep my family safe. Are you alright, Steve?” Bucky asked.

He nodded again. “We are fine. George is back out. The baby’s fine. It’s still moving around. I understand, but I think it’s time you tell me what you do for a living if this is going to happen more,” stated Steve. 

Bucky pulled Steve close. “I agree, Steve. How about you go sit down, and I will clean up then we can talk. Maybe you could even listen in when I talk to my boss,” Bucky said as he helped Steve over to the couch. After sitting them down, he went to clean up the mess. “Everything is going to be fine.”

While Bucky was cleaning up, Steve held his kids close. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He was terrified and sore after what happened. “How can you promise that everything is going to be fine when it’s not right now?” Steve asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk about Rape in here, but it shouldn't be much.

Bucky started to wipe up all the blood while he spoke to Steve. "I am not sure, Steve. I am having a strong feeling that things are going to be alright. We will get through this together I promise. I won't let anything else happen to you guys and girl."

Taking the rag that he was using, Bucky ducked it into the bucket to rise it off. After he wrung it out, Bucky spread some heavy duty cleaning stuff on it before he went back to wiping up more blood. A few moments later, everything was cleaned up. "Thanks, Bucky but I am not sure about this," said Steve as he tried to calm Sari down who now was crying. 

Sari didn't seem to want to calm down. George, on the other hand, was looking up to Steve. Bucky looked over at his kids and Steve. "Let me get these bodies out of here then I can help you with the kids," Bucky said. He saw Steve get up, but he stopped him. "Please sit back down, Steve. The kids need you. Plus these bodies would be to heavy for you to help with anyways. I have got this."

Bucky picked up Sharon's body then took it outside. He bagged it up in a black body back then threw it away in the dumpster. It was safe there since no one looked in it besides Steve and himself. He then went back in and did the same thing with Joe. After the bodies were gone, Bucky walked back into the house. He took a seat next to Steve then took Sari from him. She buried her head in his should. "So are you going to tell me now what you do?" Steve asked. 

A frown appeared on his face before he said a word. Bucky was worried about how Steve would take this, but he knew Steve needed to know what he did for a living now. "I work for a Mob boss. It's my job to kill people for a living, Steve. It also pays the bills. I only take out people that need to be taken out."

Steve gave him a look as he moved away from Bucky. He did let him hold Sari still. A moment later, Steve let out a gasp. The news was shocking to Steve, but he also felt that it wasn't the end of the world. "So the reason why I was raped was that you were on the job and was trying to kill someone?" asked Steve. 

Bucky shook his head as he came close to Steve. He wanted to touch him, but Steve shook his head when Bucky reached out for him. "I am not sure, Steve. I don't know how Joe found out about you. He was our waiter at the diner we were at. He must have found out about you somehow. I am sorry Steve. I never meant to bring my work home or to you and the kids. I need to call my boss now, but we will get through this," Bucky stated as he pulled out his phone. 

Steve pulled George even closer to him and held onto him. A moment later, Tony was on the phone. "Hello, Barnes it is good to hear from you and do you have news for me?" asked Stark with a smile on his face.

His hands started to shake then the shaking moved to the rest of his body. Bucky was scared to tell his boss the news, but it was best to get it over with right now than to wait. So Bucky put it on speaker mode then spoke into the phone. "I do have some news for you. A man named Joe came into my house. He went looking around I guess then sometime later, Sharon showed up. She had her way with Steve. Sharon was in love with Steve. The next thing I know is that I am getting a text stating I need to come home. It was from Ross. When I got home, I had to kill two of them. They had hurt my family."

Tony knew how hard Bucky worked to keep his family safe and he felt back about what happened. He sighed as he thought about what to do next. "Ok, Bucky you are going to need to leave your home and head to a safe house. Take your family and go. Only pack a bag or two. It's been a while since I have heard from Natasha, but I am sure everything is fine on her end. You know where to go. Lay low and if you need any money let me know. Please take what you need only. Call me when you get there," Stark told him. 

 

Bucky nodded. " I will. We don't need cash. I have a stash of cash hidden for moments like this, and when we get to the safe place I will make sure to have a new phone, " said Bucky. 

"There will be one there waiting for you," Stark stated. 

He stood up then reached out for George. Steve gave him a look. "so we have to pack up and leave?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes. It isn't safe for you there at your house, " said Stark. He hoped they would get to a safe place. "If you stay there then they may come for you again there. I am sure the man is sending someone now since he hasn't heard back from Joe in a while."

Bucky nodded. " I bet so as well. We need to head out. Hand me, George. I can watch them while you pack then we can trade off, " Bucky states.

Steve handed George over to Bucky, but he held onto him for a moment before he did so. "Fine, Buck, " said Steve.

Stark knew Bucky would get them out of there so he wasn't worried plus everything was going to be ok. "I'll talk to you soon," Stark said hanging up.

He went towards the stairs with Bucky following close behind him. It was going to hard on them, but they could do this. Bucky stayed close to Steve as they went walked up the stairs. "You need to pack fast and grab the basics. We can get whatever else we might need," Bucky said with a frown on his face. 

Neither of them wanted to leave this place, but maybe this was a blessing in disguise. It sucks that big time that Steve was raped and Sharon shouldn't have done it, but at least they could leave now. Steve hated the house anyways. "Ok, Buck, " replied Steve. 

Steve slowly made his way down to their room then he slowly opened the door. He was terrified of what he would find on the other side. Nothing was in their bedroom, so Steve went in. Bucky stayed right behind him. Steve grabbed a bag. "If you want you can put the kids in the play pin over there. It's by the closet," Steve told him.

Bucky took the kids over to the closet as he nodded. He put the kids down then pulled out the play pin. George looked up at it as Bucky picked them back up. Bucky smiled at them as he put them down in it. Sari grabbed her bear giving it a big hug while George laid down and was out like a light. She smiled at her father. He smiled back at her. "Steve, I know you don't like this at all. Please at least stay with me until we get to the safe house then you can take the kids and go if you want," Bucky stated as he started to cry. "You shouldn't have to put up with this life or me for putting you in danger. I am sorry for what happened tonight."

The bag was almost full with, clothes, a few books, their Ipad, and a few blankets with pillows. Steve walked over to Bucky. He wasn't really in the mood for human touch right now, but he did put a hand to Bucky's should. "Listen to me, Buck, I ain't gonna leave you. I love you too much for that, and it wasn't your fault for what happened to night. Now let's get packed up and leave," Steve said.

Bucky nodded as he wiped his tears away. He walked back over with Steve to get the bag. Before he zipped it up, Bucky checked it over. He took out the Ipad. After that, he zipped it up then picked it up. "The Ipad can be tracked, so we need to leave it here, and they won't find anything on it. Why don't you get the kids downstairs and into the car? I need to pack a bag," said Bucky as he walked over to the closet. He put the code in the door. Steve smiled at him as he went over to get the kids. "I can get the kids, bag ready. We shouldn't need much more since we can get what we need. Plus we need new things anyways since they grew a bit."

Steve nodded as he picked up the kids. He went towards the door as he saw Bucky load a bag up with a gun or two plus about 1,000 dollars or so. “I love you, Buck and I didn’t know we had that much at home,” said Steve.

The man nodded as he zipped up the bag. He picked it up then followed Steve outside their room. As they made their way to the kids' room, Bucky heard some gunshots. “I love you too, Steve but we need to go,” Bucky said. He wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of here. It sounded like the gunshots were coming from inside the house and there was only one way down. “Stay behind me, Steve and do as I say.”

Steve stayed as close to Bucky as he could. One bag went over Bucky’s shoulder as he unzipped the other one and grabbed out a gun. As they made their way down the stairs, Bucky started to fire shots, but they missed since no one was in the big living room. “Do we go out the front or back?” Steve asked as a shot came at them from the kitchen. 

You could see the sheer terror on Bucky's face, and he started to panic a bit. The back doorway was out but what if was more out front and he didn't want to risk it going out a window. "Go out the front door and get in the car as fast as you can," Bucky told him as he looked at Steve. "The keys are on the hook. Take the kids and go. I'll be out in a moment."

There was a nod as Steve quickly walked to the door and grabbed the keys. He went out the door as Bucky turned around to shoot at the man. The man tried to get another shot in but missed. Bucky shot at him then started to run to the door. He wasn’t worried about killing the man but getting out of there. “You can’t run,” said the man.

It made Bucky turn back around and shoot at him. The man fell to the ground. Bucky didn't smile as he went to check on the man. He wasn't dead, but he was bleeding out. "Who are you and who sent you?" asked Bucky.

The man spits into Bucky's face. "I ain't telling you a thing. You're going to have to kill me first. I was trained not to tell anyone anything," said the man. 

There was a groan on both ends as the car pulled up to the door. Also, a few shots rang out which hit the driver's side window. Lucky Steve was laying his head down and didn't get hit, but the glass did shatter, and a bit got into Steve's arm. "Fine, I don't have time to play your games," said Bucky as he shot the man dead.

He cleaned up the mess real quick then got in the car. “Sorry I should have gone on, but it took me a bit to get the kids in,” said Steve.

Bucky nodded as he looked over to Steve. “It’s fine, Steve,” Bucky stated. He smiled over at Steve. “If you want I can drive.”

Steve gave the nod as they switched places. Plus add in that Steve wasn't the best driver and hardly drove unless Bucky wasn't home. As Steve got in, Bucky pulled the glass out of Steve's arm. "Bucky there is a car behind us," spoke Steve as Bucky threw the glass out the window. 

Looking in the review mirror, Bucky noticed that it was a big SUV. It was kind of like their Black SUV that Bucky was driving right now. "Ok, Steve I will need you to hang on," Bucky said as he started to go a bit faster after starting the car. Steve held onto the dashboard as Bucky turned a corner, at high speed of 50. "Put your head down, Steve. The kids should be fine since they are shooting high and not low. We need to lose them. Please, put something on your arm, Steve. It's bleeding."

Steve gave the nod as he put his head down. He was a little scared, but he trusted Bucky to get them out of here. Grabbing a napkin, Steve put it to his arm then grabbed a piece of tape and taped it to his arm. A moment later their back window was shot out. Bucky looked in his review mirror and saw that everything was fine. It didn't get any on the kids but all over the back of SUV. "If we go up a block or two we can turn right and lose them on the highway," Steve told Bucky. 

Bucky smiled at him. He forgot about it. "Thanks, Steve," said Bucky as he sped up. 

As the car made it the two blocks, Bucky took a sharp turn right then made it onto the high way, but didn’t need to worry about it. The car behind them had stopped shooting and following them. “I guess they gave up,” said Steve.

Bucky, on the hand, wasn’t so sure about that. He had a feeling that more people would be after them. “We need to ditch this SUV. They can track it and find us. So let’s go get another car,” Bucky said to Steve. 

He nodded as Bucky drove at least 80. Bucky didn’t feel like going much faster than that with their kids in the car. Steve put his head back up as they turned onto an exit. Bucky then turned left after turning right. A few moments later, they pulled into a car lot. Bucky pulled up to the building then got out. He went around to help Steve out who took it. “What kind of car are we getting?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled as he opened the back door. Steve waited for Bucky to hand him a kid. Sari was in his arms in a quick second. After George was out, they traded kids. “Well, I think we need to go low key which means a van,” said Bucky as a woman walked up to them.

She gave them both a smile. “Hello, I’m Melinda and can I help you with anything?” she asked.

Bucky held out his hand, and she shook it. “Yes, you may madam. My husband and I are looking for a new car. Our back window is shot as you can see. We rather be safe than sorry with two kids and another on the way,” said Bucky.

Melinda gave them another smile. “I understand and congrats on the third baby. Kids are wonderful and a blessing. We have a selection of vans for you if that’s what you want,” said Melinda.

“We are looking into getting a van,” Bucky replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- There is violence in this chapter so if you don't like it then you may skip it.

“Well if you will follow me, we can go look at some vans,” she said. Melinda was a fast walker, so it was hard for the two of them to keep up, even if Bucky was a fast walker. Steve took hold of Bucky’s arm so that he wouldn’t fall behind. She then started to talk very fast. “We also have a lot of vans that you can look at. You can’t go wrong with any of our vans. They are also all safe and excellent on gas miles.”

Bucky and Steve let out a small snicker. Some reason they found that funny. “Thank you, Melinda. We need a van that can get us to point a to point b. We don’t need anything fancy,” said Steve. He didn't want a fancy van at all, and she was trying to sell it to them. "Please show us to a van that doesn't have all of that."

She gave them a look. It bugged her because Melinda loved to sell the fanciest cars because it meant a bigger check for her. It was a great bonus that she got, and she was good at getting it. Melinda was puzzled as to why she wasn't selling this family on the fancy vans. “Well are either of you sure. Fancy vans mean so much more. They have wifi along with DVD players for kids among other things like cup holders,” Melinda said. 

The two of them shook their head. “Steve’s right we don’t need all of that. So could you show us to a van that doesn’t have all of that,” Bucky said.

He was in a hurry to get out of here. Ross could find them here if he wanted to and who knows how many men were out looking for Bucky. Now it wasn’t only his life at stake, but his family’s as well. Bucky gave her a dark look. His eyes were close together, and he had a frown on his face. “I guess,” said Melinda. 

Melinda walked them over to some vans. The two of them looked at a few of them before Steve pointed one out to Bucky. “I like this one. It’s nice, and it’s not too fancy but not super old fashion either, Plus I like the fact that it's a red van,” Steve stated.

Bucky looked it over real quick. There were at least two cup holders in the back. Up front, it had a cd player and radio, but there wasn't much else. Also, Bucky was thinking, that they could always paint it a different color if the red stood out too much. “I think we will take it,” Bucky said.

The blonde lead them back towards the building. Melinda then sat down at the desk. A moment later she had the computer brought up. “Will you be paying cash or with a card?” Melinda asked them.

He pulled out his wallet and handed over some cash to her. Bucky did have a card on him, but he hated to use it. It could be traced plus add in the fact that cards could be stolen and used to mess with your credit among other things. “Will that be enough?” asked Bucky.

Melinda nodded at him. “Yep, 19,000 dollars is enough. Normally we rather people pay with a card, but you can pay with cash. I need to see an ID if you do. It would be the same with a credit card,” Melinda told him. 

So Bucky pulled out his ID and handed it over to her. Melinda put into the computer then clicked the left mouse button to start a search. While that was going on, Melinda took a drink of her coffee. She then put her cup back down. Sari giggled at her father as he tickled her. “How long is this going to take?” asked Bucky.

She shrugged her shoulders. The computer was old and slow. This car place never updated their computers or anything else for that matter. It was all about the money to them. A moment later the network went beep. Melinda handed Bucky his ID back, and he put it in his wallet then put his wallet in his back pocket. “You are all set to go. We can take your SUV if you like,” Melinda said.

Bucky nodded his head. “That would be great. We need to get our stuff out of it,” Bucky said. A half hour later they had everything in their new van and ready to go. Bucky buckled his seat belt as did Steve then they took off. He pulled out of lot then went to the nearest fast food. He pulled into the lot then looked over to Steve. “I thought you might be hungry. So I figured we could get some food to go. I know this isn't the best, but it will do for now."

Steve smiled at Bucky. “I am hungry. So where are we going after here?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Well, we are going to be heading up north where it is colder but safer. Once we get there, I can go get everything we need if you are fine staying with the kids at the safe house alone.”

He gave the nod to Bucky. “I would be fine, but I want to help you pick out stuff. The kids need beds, clothes, and toys. Plus you know how I like to pick out my stuff, and you may need help with it all,” said Steve.

Bucky nodded but didn’t say a word as he pulled up to the drive-thru. Maybe Steve was right. It would be a lot to do by himself plus Steve knew better what the kids needed than he did. Bucky pulled up to the window. “Welcome to McDonald’s. How may I help you?” a bored person asked.

She had a faint sound about her. “Yea I would like a number 1 with coke. Also, need 3 number 4’s but only one Orange Juice,” said Bucky.

“Will, that be all?”

Bucky smiled over at Steve. He gave the nod. Steve was hungry but didn't want anything more. “That will be all,” Bucky told her.

She then spoke up. “That will be 24.50 please pull around to the first window.”

He shifted the van out of park then pulled forward. Bucky then came to a stop behind another vehicle. He looked over to Steve who looked back at him. “I think you have a point,” Bucky stated as he pulled up.

Bucky paid for the food then pulled up to the other window. After a few moments, their food came out. Bucky took it then handed it over to Steve. Taking the food, Steve checked it over before grabbing out his. Usually, he would complain about eating in the car because his OCD would kick in, but he was too hungry to worry about that right now. “Thanks. The kids are asleep, but I think we should get them something to eat or at least Sari. I can feed George,” Steve said.

The man nodded at Steve as he pulled over to the side and parked. Steve got out then opened the back door. He handed his sandwich to Bucky as he got George out of his car seat. Steve lowed his top and George found Steve’s breast to latch onto. George was happy as he ate his food. “I know that Sari is basically off the beast now, but if she is hungry you could feed her that way then we can get her some other food when we can. We can always stop to get her food though,” Bucky stated to Steve who nodded.

“I could do that,” said Steve after a few moments.

So that’s what he did. Sari was thrilled to be eating that she didn’t complain. They did make a stop to get her some other food that she could eat. It made her happy. After about 7 hours and at least ten stops so that Steve could go to the bathroom they finally made it to the safe house. “Steve,” said Bucky shutting off the car. “I want you to wait here. The place needs to be checked out then we can take stuff in and head back out to get stuff.”

Steve gave the nod as he got out. Right now he was too tired even to complain plus Bucky was right. Even if Steve had slept on the drive here, it wasn't the same because his back was now hurting from sitting too long. Steve opened the back door and got in. Taking Sari out of her car seat, he smiled at her. She smiled back. “I can wait and Sari's hungry so go on,” spoke Steve as he looked down at Sari.

She grinned before pulling at his breast. Steve removed her hand from his beast then pulled his shirt down. Sari started to suck on it since she was hungry again. Bucky got out of the car then walked towards the back. He opened the rear door then pulled up a bag which he grabbed a gun out of. After zipping the bag back up and shutting the door, Bucky walked over to Steve. “Here take this and hold it. If anyone comes up that you don’t know then shoot them if you need too. I don’t want anything to happen to any of you,” said Bucky.

Steve looked at the gun. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to take it. First off, he didn’t know how to shoot it, and second Steve didn’t want to scare the kids. Bucky looked at Steve. He stared into Steve’s eyes as he looked up. “Do I have too?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. “You don’t have to, but it’s for the kids and your safety,” Bucky stated. 

He smiled at Bucky as Bucky leaned down to give him a kiss which Steve returned. Bucky handed the gun to Steve who took it. Steve held it away from Sari as Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s stomach. He rubbed it for a few moments before he stopped. “Well, let’s hope I don’t have to use it,” Steve spoke aloud.

“I hope not as well. If you do need to use it, pull the trigger back to shoot.”

He showed him where the trigger was at and how to shoot it. Bucky walked away and towards the house. He grabbed out his keys then unlocked the door to go inside. As he stepped inside his phone rang. “Hello,” he spoke into it. 

The lady, on the other line, smiled. She was glad that he had made it there safe. “What’s going on Bucky? I haven’t heard from you, and Mr. Stark wouldn’t tell me much. He said that you were going to a safe house,” Natasha said.

Bucky groaned. She would have to call at this time. He started to look around the house while he talked to Natasha. Bucky didn’t say much to her. Right now he wasn’t sure who he could trust. “We made it here safe. Something happened at the house.”

She smiled as she looked through her spy glasses. Natasha was sitting in a car a few feet away from the house. She had a person in the seat beside her who was sitting quietly looking through her glasses. It was easy to spot the van, and she could see the back right-hand door open. “I am sorry to hear that. If you need my help, I can help you with anything that you need,” Natasha said.

Wanda let out a snicker at that which earned her a look from Natasha. If they weren't careful, Wanda would give them away or at least give away that Natasha wasn't alone. As Bucky walked up the stepped he spoke to her. “Right now we need to get settled in, but if I need anything, I will call.”

Natasha grinned as she spoke quietly into her comm. “If you think you can take him out then do it. We need Bucky alive, but not his family. Please do it as quick as you can she said to the man.”

She hated to do this, but her boss told her to do this. Plus someone else was standing by in case the man couldn't do it himself. She and Wanda were watching this whole thing. They weren't supposed to do anything unless the men couldn't get it done. If they could get Bucky to their side, then there would be no stopping them. Also, Natasha knew why Wanda the girl next to her was with her. She was there to make sure that Natasha did her job. “Natasha, I will talk to you later,” Bucky said as a shot rang out.

He ran back down the stairs dropping his phone on the way. Bucky didn’t even pick it up. Outside Steve put Sari in her seat as another shot rang out. The guy had some cover over him, and that’s why he wasn’t hitting as good as he could have been. When the guy stood up again to shoot, Steve took a shot. It missed by a long shot. “You might as well give it up, man. You won’t survive this,” he said.

The man took another shot which barely missed Steve, but it did wake George up who started to whale. Steve stood up and got out of the car. He shut the door to protect his kids then took a shot. It glazed the man’s arm as Bucky came out of the house. If he hadn't been so tired, Steve would have done that sooner. Bucky ran at the man and tackled him to the ground. They started to wrestle. Bucky kicked the gun out of his hand. “Leave my family alone,” said Bucky as he began to punch the man in the face.

His fist made contact with the man’s face. The man’s nose got broke on the next hit and blood started to pour out. As Bucky continued to hit him the man did manage to get in a hit or two of his own. After five minutes of this Bucky had a black eye and the man had a busted lip as well. “I have orders to kill your family, and that’s what I am going to do,” said the man trying to get up.

Bucky smiled at him. He was pissed off. The gun was close to him, but that would be the quick and easy way out. “I could kill you with the gun but why do that,” Bucky stated as he grabbed the man’s arm.

He twisted it until he heard it snap. The red hair guy moaned out in pain. He took his right hand and tried to grab hold of Bucky, but Bucky was quicker and broke that arm as well. Bucky then took the man’s legs and bent them back until they broke. Another man came out of nowhere. He went to grab hold of Steve. “Stop what you are doing now,” he said as he did get a hold of him. 

Bucky looked up and over to the man. “Fine,” said Bucky getting up. He looked at the man. “What’s your name?” asked Bucky.

“The name’s Pierce. Now stay right there and don’t move or else he will get hurt. I am going to take your family with me. So say goodbye to them,” Pierce said.

Steve looked at Bucky. He was close to tears which started to pour when Pierce took the gun from him and held it to his head. “Leave them alone. They have done nothing to you,” Bucky stated.

Pierce and Bucky both knew that they had only a moment to do something. So Bucky dived for the gun while Pierce tried to get Steve over to the van. It was hard to do seeing as he was putting up a fight, but in the end, Piece won. “I can’t. I have an order, and I am following it,” Pierce said. He pulled Steve over to the van after saying. “You want to die don't you.”

It felt that way to Piece because Steve was fighting him. He put Steve in the van and with his back turned Bucky was able to get the gun. Picking it up, Bucky pointed it at the back of Pierce’s head and shot the gun. Pierce fell to the ground but not before the gun fell and went off. “Steve,” said Bucky running over to him.


End file.
